Aishiteruuuuu!
by Akai Hito
Summary: Kamigaki Rin memiliki teman sebangku baru, Kagamine Len, yang ternyata adalah… / Len x Rin! / Slight Lui x Rin and another pairing(s) / First fic in this Vocaloid fandom! / abaikan judulnya / RnR please?
1. Kamigaki Rin meets Kagamine Len

**Hai, minna! Saya NisapikoRii, panggil aja Nicchan atau Ricchan! Saya berasal (?) dari FictionPress (dengan account yang berbeda tentunya) yang sekarang udah menjelajah di berbagai fandom. Saya masih pemula, fic buatan saya juga gak bagus bagus amat. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid, jadi hasilnya mungkin bakalan agak aneh. Tapi saya sering baca baca di fandom ini kok, tapi gak login dan pake nama panggilan saya, Ni** **ko. Eh—? UDAHLAH! Daripada ngebacot mulu, mending saya lanjutin aja ya!**

_**Summary: Kamigaki Rin memiliki teman sebangku baru, Kagamine Len, yang ternyata adalah… / Len x Rin! / Slight Lui x Rin and another pairing(s) / First fic in this Vocaloid fandom! / abaikan judulnya / RnR please?**_

_**Rate: apa aja yang penting **__**bukan M**__**.**_

_**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship**_

_**Pairing(s): LenRin (slight LuiRin, KaiMi, AkaiMei, GakuLuka, LuiRing)**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, udah dijamin sejak awal dibuat Vocaloid langsung hancur seketika /dor**_

_**WARNING: mengandung ke-OOC-an, bahasa campur [lo-gue dan aku-kamu dan/atau kau], humor garing kress kress, GaJe akut tingkat kakek kakeknya dewa, alur kecepetan, banyak typo(s), dan teman-temannya. **__**Disini Rin dkk jadi anak kelas 2 SMP**__**.**_

**Oke, dengan ini saya persembahkan fic (sampah) buatan saya. Kalo mau baca ya baca, kalo enggak ya gak usah! Flame? Saya masih author baru, jadi kalo mau nge-Flame ya gak apa-apa. Asal jangan terlalu pedes, males ngambil minum soalnya. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal PoV**

Tap tap tap

Bruagh!

"A.. Aduh… woy, kalo jalan pake ma…" kalimat yang ingin diucapkan gadis bersurai _honey blonde_ dengan 4 jepit dan pita putih diatasnya—Kamigaki Rin—terhenti. Terpaku melihat orang yang menabraknya (atau ditabraknya) tadi.

'_S-siapa dia? Anak baru, ya? Tapi kok rasanya kayak pernah liat, sih?_' batin Rin heran, karena belum pernah melihatnya tetapi sudah kayak pernah melihatnya(?). Seorang pemuda yang ditabraknya.

"Err… hei, kau… baik-baik saja? _Gomennasai_, tadi aku menabrakmu," Pemuda yang rambutnya diikat _pony-tail _ dan bersurai sama dengan gadis dihadapannya membungkuk minta maaf, lalu menampakkan wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan dan kekhawatiran. Rin yang melihatnya jadi merasa tidak enak. "Ah.. em… iya, aku baik-baik saja. Dan… tadi itu aku yang menabrakmu kok, bukan kamu," Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung. "_Etto_… ngomong-ngomong, kau anak baru ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu selama bersekolah disini…" tanya Rin yang sudah menurunkan tangannya dari belakang kepalanya. Kali ini gadis berumur 14 tahun itu memasang wajah bingung dengan tangan kanan memegang tas sekolah dan tangan kiri hanya diam disamping badannya.

"Eh? Y-Yaaa, begitulah," Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Kalo gitu aku pergi dulu ya, **Rinny**. Kita ketemu lagi nanti," sahut pemuda itu misterius dan menekankan kata 'Rinny'. Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum singkat kepada Rin. Kemudian berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Rin yang sedang bengong ditempat. '_A-Apa katanya tadi? Rinny? __**Rinny**__?! _Uso_! Tapi panggilan itukan… itukan… aah, _mou_, Rin! Sadar! Gak mungkin anak tadi tuh 'dia'! Tapi kan … kok kayak pernah ngeliat mukanya, ya?_' Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. '_Udahlah, gak ada gunanya aku disini terus. Bentar lagi bel masuk ya? Sekarang jam…_' Rin melihat jam putih polos bermotif jeruk pada tangan kirinya. '_Hah? Jam 07.25? Bentar lagi beneran masuk! Uaaah, harus cepet-cepet!_' batinnya panik, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru menuju kelasnya, kelas 2-A.

* * *

**Rin PoV**

Fuaah! Akhirnya nyampe juga ke kelas. Yah, walaupun tepat pas bel masuk, tapi yang penting kan Kiyo-sensei belom dateng. Lagian kenapa kelas dua harus dilantai dua sih?

Aku buru-buru berjalan cepat ke mejaku, meja di baris deket jendela dan deretan kedua dari belakang. Jendelanya menghadap ke luar kelas –bukan ke koridor—, jadi aku bisa melihat pemandangan diluar sana…

… biarpun rata-rata yang keliatan cuma lapangan sekolah, yang penting kan keliatan.

Aku menaruh tasku di kaitan mejaku, duduk, lalu melihat sekitar kelas. Mulai dari pintu yang (tadinya) masih terbuka lebar, tapi sekarang sudah tertutup karena ditutup ketua kelas, Megurine Luka. Lalu melihat teman-temanku yang lain, baik yang lagi enak-enakan tidur, main, makan, bahkan yang baca komik. Eh, komik? Bener juga, aku kan bawa komik, jadi bisa ikutan baca komik juga. Hihihi.

Saat mau ngambil komik, tanpa sengaja aku melihat tempat duduk di sebelahku yang masih kosong, soalnya anak yang awalnya duduk disitu mendadak pindah. Aku mendesah pelan. Kapan ya ada anak baru?

… atau mungkin anak yang menabrakku tadi mau masuk kelas ini? Dia anak baru, kan? Tapi kenapa… ah, udah ah. Males mikirin itu lagi, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengambil komikku lalu membacanya.

**5 menit kemudian**.

Aku masih baca komik. Saat mau berlanjut ke halaman berikutnya, tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki yang terdengar cukup keras—karena saat itu lagi lumayan sepi—dari arah koridor. Lalu setelah mengingat ada jendela lagi dikelas yang menghadap koridor, aku langsung menengok kearah jendela—berusaha melihat siapa yang datang. Setelah menajamkan mata dan melihat baik-baik, ternyata itu adalah…

BRAAK!

…wali kelasku. Kiyo-sensei. Iya, Kiyo-sensei. Itu panggilannya. Kalo nama lengkapnya sih Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei.

Saat melihat dia masuk kelas, aku langsung menutup komikku, lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas. Kemudian aku tanpa sengaja melihat anak yang tadi menabrakku yang memakai VocaUTAU Junior High School sama sepertiku… eh?

Tiba-tiba Kiyo-sensei menggebrak meja. "Ohayou, minna!" sapanya.

Tapi sayang gak ada yang dengerin karena masih asik sama urusan sendiri-sendiri.

Kiyo-sensei menggebrak meja lagi. Kali ini cukup keras. "O-ha-you, minna!" ulangnya, dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata-katanya.

Tapi sekali lagi sayang, karena gak ada yang dengerin.

Karena terlalu merhatiin Kiyo-sensei tapi gak jawab sapaannya, aku jadi gak nyadar kalo ada yang mendekatiku.

"Riiin! Kamu denger gak?" tanya Miku, Hatsune Miku, yang ternyata mendekatiku. Merasa kalo maksudnya 'denger' itu sapaan Kiyo-sensei, aku pura-pura gak tau dan nanya balik.

"Denger apa, Miku-chan?"

"Ituuuu, tadi kayak ada yang teriak 'Ohayou, minna!' dua kali. Denger gak? Suaranya sih mirip Kiyo-sensei,"

Kan, bener kan. Pasti Kiyo-sensei. Haaah, dasar _negi freak baka_, kayaknya setelah pacaran sama BaKaito itu otakmu jadi agak berkarat deh. Tapi biarin deh, otaknya dia ini kok. Terlalu males buat jujur(?), aku pura-pura gak tau lagi.

"Oooh, gitu ya? Gue gak denger nih, Miku-chan. Lagian kan harusnya suara Kiyo-sensei yang cetar membahana badai halilintar itu kan kedengeran sampe sinii," jawabku sok polos. Wahaha! _Gomen_, Kiyo-sensei! Hehehe. :D

"Nee, Rin-chan~! Mau ikut gak? Kita lagi main _Uno_ nih!" tawar Suzune Ring yang entah dari mana dateng. "Miku-chan juga! Tadi giliranmu kan?"

"Eh, iya juga ya. Hehehe," Miku nyengir. "Iya deh, iya. Rin juga ikuuut!"

"He? Oh, ya udah!" aku tersenyum kecil. "Minna! Aku ikut ya!" seruku.

"Yeeeeeeii! Rin-chan ikuuuut!" seru Hibiki Lui, temen SD-ku girang.

"Ayo sini, Rin-chan. Lagi seru-serunya nih," ujar Megurine Luka yang notabene ketua kelas. Sahabatku juga sih..

Eh? Aku belom ngasih tau siapa aja yang masuk kelas 2-A ya? Oke, oke, ku kasih tau..

**Hatsune Miku**: temen waktu kelas 3 SD, pacar Shion Kaito, sahabat.

**Megurine Luka**: temen waktu kelas 5 SD, _soon to be girlfriend_nya Kamui Gakupo, ketua kelas, sahabat.

**Suzune Ring**: baru kenal pas kelas 1 SMP, sekretaris OSIS, sahabat.

**Sakine Meiko**: baru kenal pas kelas 6 SD, wakil ketua OSIS, pacarnya Shion Akaito, sahabat.

**Hibiki Lui**: temen waktu kelas 2 SD, anggota OSIS, sahabat.

**Shion Kaito**: temen waktu kelas 4 SD, pacarnya Hatsune Miku, kembaran Shion Akaito, sahabat.

**Shion Akaito**: temen waktu kelas 5 SD, kembaran Shion Kaito, pacarnya Sakine Meiko, sahabat.

**Kamui Gakupo**: temen waktu kelas 5 SD, _soon to be boyfriend_nya Megurine Luka, sahabat.

Sisanya? Kepo deh. Cari tau aja sendiri XP

_[Nicchan: Rin, seriuuus._. | Rin: WAHAHAHAHA~! | Nicchan: *pundung*]_

"Woy, Rin! Bengong aja lu! Sini cepet!" seru Kaito. "Mau ikutan main gak jadinya?" lanjut Akaito. Mungkin aku bakalan bener-bener lupa soal Kiyo-sensei kalo aja…

BRAAAAAK! [suara Kiyo-sensei nge-gebrak meja.]

"**O-HA-YOU, MIN-NA!**" sapa (seru) Kiyo-sensei penuh penekanan dan ada aura _horror_disekitarnya.

Murid-murid sekelas semuanya mendadak jadi _freeze_ a.k.a membeku ditempatnya masing-masing.

"KALIAN INI! Guru datang bukannya diberi salam! CEPAT KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUK MASING-MASIIIIIIING!" seru Kiyo-sensei dengan suaranya yang _cetar membahana_, sampe-sampe…

"Oi, Hiyama-san, bisa kecilkan sedikit suara anda? Kelas saya jadi terganggu, nih!" protes Lily-sensei yang kuketahui lagi ngajar dikelas seberang. Eh.. APAAA?! Kelas seberang? Gilaaa, nih Kiyo-sensei suaranya kenceng banget sih! Pantes tadi kupingku sedikit berdengung, untung cuma sebentar. Sadis.

"Err… Rin-chan, ku-kuping kamu… kerasa berdengung gitu, gak?" tanya Ring yang kebetulan duduk tepat di belakang kursiku. "Etto… iya sih.. tapi untungnya cuma bentar, hehe.. kalo kamu, Ring-chan?"

"Yaaa, lumayan sih. Ne, ne, Kiyo-sensei itu kalo udah teriak nyeremin, ya?"

"Iya.. banget—"

"Suzune! Kamigaki! Jangan mengobrol terus, ayo perhatikan pelajaran!" tak diundang, Kiyo-sensei ikut campur omonganku dan Ring.

… eh, tunggu. Apa? Pelajaran?!

Ya ampun, nih sensei pikun atau apa sih, anak baru itu udah mau lumutan tuh di samping sensei!

Aku baru aja mau menanyakan ini ke Kiyo-sensei, tapi gak jadi karena…

"Oi, sensei! Kok jadi nyambung ke pelajaran, sih? Itu bukannya ada anak baru, ya?"

… Meiko udah nanya duluan ke Kiyo-sensei.

"Ah? Eh? Iya ya, gomen, sensei lupa, hehe," Kiyo-sensei memasang muka (:D). terus ngelanjutin, "nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimuuu~"

Oke, kalimat terakhirnya itu membuat satu kelas—termasuk aku—menahan diri biar gak mengeluarkan isi perut kami sekarang.

Tapi kayaknya anak baru itu biasa aja tuh.

"_Hai_, sensei," ujar anak baru itu. Lalu ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

"_Boku no namae wa _Kagamine Len _desu_. Cukup panggil Len aja. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit di depan kelas. Aku tersentak mendengar namanya. Len? Kagamine Len? _Usooooo_! Gak mungkin kan itu beneran dia?!

Lalu terdengar suara Kiyo-sensei lagi, "Nah, Kagamine-kun, kau duduk di sebelah Kamigaki-san. Kamigaki-san, tolong angkat tanganmu,"

Aku pun mengangkat tanganku. Si Kagamine itu berjalan menghampiri kursi di sebelahku. Dia duduk, lalu menengok sebentar ke arahku. Sedikit tersenyum, dia menyapa. "Ohayou," sapanya. "Kita bertemu lagi, Rinny," lalu menengok ke arah papan tulis dan memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Ka-Kau… sebenarnya siapa?!"

* * *

**T**e**B**e**C**e

* * *

**Holaaa! Sekali lagi, saya NisapikoRii. Lebih sering dipanggil Nicchan, tapi kalo dipanggil Nisapiko atau Ricchan juga gak apa-apa kok! _Yoroshiku_, minna!**

**Oke, jadi... ini adalah fic pertama saya yang dipublish di FFn. Fic pertama saya ada, tapi itu nulisnya di handphone, dan belom dimasukin ke MS Word. jadinya ini aja deh yang dipublish. :D**

**Akan saya update secepet mungkin, tapi gak janji lho, ya! Chapter 2 juga masih harus diedit, sebenernya sih udah jadi :D tinggal masukin aja ke MS Word. Jadi deh tinggal dipublish nanti.**

**Dan sekali lagi ya, sekali lagi, saya gak janji bakal update cepet, jadi ya sabar aja :D kemungkinan sih bakal diupdate setelah lebaran... nyehehehehe :D *dikeroyok* dan ini dilanjutinnya juga tergantung review sih... hehehe XD *dibuang massa***

**Terus ini juga terserah minna-sama(? :D), mau di Keep or Delete? Continue or Discontinue? Tulis aja di review yang minna-sama buat ya! **itu juga kalo mau nulis review._.

**Yosh!**

**Now, do you mind to write some**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**:)**


	2. Ada Apa Dengan Rin?

**Hola Hola Hola Holaaa! Saya balik lagiii! Apa kabar minna-sama semuaaa? /apasih**

**Pertama, saya mau ngucapin mohon maaf lahir batin ya, minna-sama! Telat? Iya, saya tau ini telat, tapi yang penting kan ngucapin XD**

**Kedua, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat sahabat saya yang terus-terusan(gak juga) minta update. Saya jadi gak males lagii, hehe~ /plak Nee! Ini udah apdet kok!**

**Terakhir, saya juga mau ngucapin makasih buat yang Reviewers, Followers, dan yang udah nge-fav fic (gaje) ini! Arigatou ne!**

**Nah, sekarang waktunya bales review non-login!**

**Mia Kazema****: **_**Hubungannya Rin sama Len? Wah, hubungan mereka apa ya? **__/plak__** silakan disimak dulu ceritanya, tapi gak janji ada di chapter ini ya! **__/dor __**XD**_

**Lacie Helra-chan****: **_**yosh, ini udah update :)**_

**nobody****: **_**Hayoloh, siapa yaa? XD oke, ini udah update :)**_

**Yosh, langsung lanjut aja!**

_**Summary: Kamigaki Rin memiliki teman sebangku baru, Kagamine Len, yang ternyata adalah… / KAGAMINE TWINS! / Len x Rin! / Slight Lui x Rin and another pairing(s) / First fic in this Vocaloid fandom! / RnR please?**_

_**Rate: apa aja yang penting **__**bukan M**__**.**_

_**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, udah dijamin sejak awal dibuat Vocaloid langsung hancur seketika /dor**_

_**WARNING: mengandung ke-OOC-an, bahasa campur [lo-gue dan aku-kamu dan/atau kau], humor garing kress kress, pergantian PoV yang kecepetan, GaJe akut tingkat kakek kakeknya dewa, alur kecepetan, banyak typo(s), dan teman-temannya. **__**Disini Rin dkk jadi anak kelas 2 SMP**__**.**_

**Oke, lanjuutt! Don't Like Don't Read! Jangan lupa RnR yah! XD**

**Normal PoV**

"Ka-Kau… sebenarnya siapa?!" tanya Rin, Kamigaki Rin, pada Kagamine Len, anak baru di kelas 2-A, dan teman sebangku Rin yang baru.

"Perhatikan pelajaran dulu, Rinny, nanti pas istirahat aku kasih tau. Yang sabar yah," jawab Kagamine Len yang entah-siapanya-Rin sedikit tersenyum, tapi matanya tetap mengarah ke papan tulis.

"Etto… kalau kau… Len yang 'itu'… bukannya kau udah pin—"

"Perhatiin pelajaran dulu, Rinny." Kata Len tegas. "Ah,.. _hai_…" jawab **Rin kicep**.

_[Rin: Nj*r, thor, gausah di-bold juga kali T^T | Nicchan: NYAHAHAHAHA~! | Rin: eeeeh -_- balas dendam diaa._.]_

_**Skip Time**_

_**Istirahat**_

**Rin PoV**

"Riiin! Kamu bawa _bento_ gak? Kalo bawa kita makan bareng, yuk!" ajak Miku.

"Boleh, boleh! Aku bawa kok! Dimana?"

"Di tempat biasaaa~"

"Kalo gitu kalian duluan aja ya! Aku ambil _bento_-ku dulu," ucapku.

"Eh, yakin nih? Gak nyesel ya! Kami duluaan!" seru Meiko.

"Ya! Gak bakal nyesel!" jawabku.

"Cepet nyusul yah!"

"Iya, iya!"

"Sip! Ditunggu!"

"IYA!"

Akhirnya mereka ber-8 pergi. Aku langsung mengambil _bento_-ku dan melangkah cukup cepat ke atap sekolah, tempat favoritku dan sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi baru mau keluar kelas, tiba-tiba Kagamine Len dateng.

"Ah…" ujarku dan dia barengan.

"Ehem. Kau duluan," ucapku mempersilakan.

"Ah, baiklah…" dia mengangguk. "Jadi, Rinny… mau diceritain kapan nih?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Etto… gimana kalo nanti aja, pas pulang sekolah?" aku balas bertanya.

"Oh. Oke, baiklah. Di rumahmu aja ya?"

"…" aku terdiam sebentar. "Oke deh. Alamatnya—"

"Gak usah, aku tau kok," potongnya. Aku mengernyit bingung, udah tau alamat rumahku—katanya?

Dengan cepat aku menjawab, "Ya udahlah kalo udah tau. Aku pergi dulu ya!" lalu setengah berlari menuju atap sekolah, tempat dimana biasanya aku dan yang lain makan bersama. Takut mereka menungguku yang lumayan lama kesana.

Sambil setengah berlari, samar-samar kudengar dia, Kagamine Len, menggumamkan sesuatu, "Hn. Kutunggu."

_**Di atap sekolah**_

"Ha-hai, minna~! _Gomen_ lama," sapaku, kemudian duduk diantara Ring dan Miku.

"Rin-chaaan? Tumben lama," kata Ring sambil menggembungkan(?) kedua pipinya. Aku cuma bisa nyengir. "Ehehe… gomennaa~" ujarku meminta maaf.

"Rin-chan abis dari mana?" tanya Lui. Aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Abis dari kelas kok. Nyehe.." jawabku—masih nyengir.

"Tumben lama banget,"

"Iya, tadi koridor lagi penuh banget soalnya," elakku.

"Udah, udah. Kita makan dulu, nanti makanannya keburu dingin," ucap Luka. Aku tersadar(?). Mereka belum makan dari tadi. Eh? Baiklah, baiklah, akan aku jelaskan.

Jadi gini… kalau kami ber-9 (aku, Luka, Miku, Meiko, Ring, Lui, Gakupo, Kaito, dan Akaito) makan bareng, kalo ada salah satu yang telat datengnya, yang lain gak bakalan makan duluan, tapi malah nunggu yang telat itu dateng dan kalo yang telat udah dateng, baru semuanya makan. Setia kawan banget kan? Ehehe…

"_ITTADAKIMASU_!" kami mengucapkan 'Selamat makan!', lalu mulai makan dengan lahapnya (atau buat anak cowok: **rakus**)

_[LuiGakuKaiAkai: Rin(-chan)… kita gak rakus… cuma kelaperaaan T^T]_

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Aaah, kenyang nih… minna, balik yuk, nant keburu bel masuk," ajak Gakupo sambil membereskan _bento _-nya.

"Ayo! Huaaaahhhh! Kenyang bangeeeeeeeeeetttt!" ucap Kaito puas—ahem, ralat, kelewat puas maksudnya.

"Hyaa! Kai-kun nafasmu bauuu!" seru Miku heboh sambil menutup hidungnya. "Tau tuh, nafas lo bau banget," ceplos Akaito.

"Ahehehehe, _gomen_, Mi-chan. Dan apa maksud lo, Akaito?" ujar Kaito meminta maaf sekaligus sewot(?). "Oh, nggak. Anggep aja lo gak denger apa-apa, dan anggep aja gue gak ngomong apa-apa," balas Akaito datar.

Kaito sih cuek aja. Gak lama kemudian, ia, Kaito, saling berpegangan tangan dan saling bertatapan dengan Miku seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Entahlah, mereka berdua emang sering gitu kok.

Akaito sih _awalnya_ cuma cuek bebek aja, tapi gak lama kemudian dia menatap _couple_ KaiMi itu dengan iri. Dan tiba-tiba ada pengganggu dateng.

"Hoi, kalo mau mesra-mesraan jangan sekarang. Nanti keburu bel tuh. _Timing_-nya gak tepat banget buat mesra-mesraan," gerutu Meiko Sang Pengganggu. *dilempar botol sake*

"Ne, Mei-chan, perasaan kita gak pernah kayak gitu deh," gerutu Akaito ikut-ikutan sambil menunjuk dua sejoli itu. Meiko langsung nyengir kuda.

"HYAAAA! Mei-chaan! Itu kan lagi seru-serunyaaa! Aku masih mau ngeliat dorama romansu(?) Kaito sama Miku-chaaan!" protes Rin sambil menggembungkan(?) kedua pipinya. Lui yang ngeliat Rin langsung nge-_blush_ ria.

Tapi gak lama kemudian, muncullah pengganggu lain yang mengganggu aktivitas(?) mereka ber-9.

Tiba-tiba terdengar _soundtrack_(?) Moonlight Sonata, yang diketahui sebagai bel masuk khas sekolah mereka. _[Nicchan: serem amat yak bel masuknya._. | RinLuiRingMeiLukaGakuAkaiMikuKai_(?)_: kan lu yang bikin, thor-_-]_

.

.

Err.. tunggu…

.

.

.

Bel masuk?!

"MINNAAA! Ayo balik ke kelas! Mata pelajaran berikutnya kan pelajaran Meito-senseeeeiii!" seru Ring kelewat histeris dan kelewat panik.

"Eh, abis ini Meito-_nii_ ya?!" ucap Meiko kaget. Meito itu kakaknya Meiko, yang udah kerja jadi guru di VocaUTAU JHS(?) dan mendapat gelar 'Guru Ter-KILLER Sepanjang Masa' dari salah satu murid yang bernama Utatane Piko, yang kemudian menyebar diseluruh VocaUTAU JHS.

Karena tadi ribut sendiri, alhasil mereka ber-9 telat masuk kelas dan…

"KALIAN! Kenapa kalian telat masuk kelas hah?! Ayo jelaskan alasan kalian semua dimulai dari Kamigaki-san!"

…mereka ber-9 kena semprot(?) amarahnya Meito dan harus ngejelasin alasan mereka satu per satu.

Dimulai dari Rin.

"Abis makan,"

Lalu Meiko.

"Abis makan,"

Kemudian Ring.

"Abis makan, sensei, masa abis bunuh diri?" ucapnya gak nyambung.

Kaito.

"Abis makan juga, sensei!" katanya sambil hormat. Ngapain coba?

Luka.

"Hm. Abis makan, sensei,"

Miku.

"Ya abis makan lah, sensei! Emang abis ngapain lagi?" serunya gak woles.

Lui.

"Sama kayak Rin-chan, senseeii~!"

Akaito.

"Sama kayak Mei-chan, senseei! Jelas kan?" katanya kurang ajar.

Dan terakhir, Gakupo.

"SAMA KAYAK LUKA-SAMA, SENSEEEEIIII!" serunya pake toa tepat dikuping Meito. Duh, parahnya.

Meito udah gak kuat lagi nahan amarahnya. Gak, gak, gak kuat(?)!

"GAK. BISA. DITERIMAAAAA! ALASAN APA-APAAN ITU, HAH?! KALIAN HARUS DIHUKUUUUMMM!" seru Meito murka. Sedangkan Meiko diketahui sedang komat-kamit menenangkan kakaknya. "Sabar, sabar, orang sabar disayang sake, sabaar, sabaar," katanya ngaco.

Tetapi tiba-tiba…

BRAAK!

"AAH! Gak Hiyama-san, gak Sakine-san!" seru Lily yang tiba-tiba menengok dengan raut muka menantang, sedangkan Meiko menengok dengan raut muka seolah bertanya, 'Ada-apa-sensei?'

Lily menghela nafas. "Sakine Meito-KUN! Ribut sekali lagi, anda harus berurusan dengan saya!"

Meito makin sewot. "APA HUBUNGANNYAAAA?!" protesnya.

"Karena saya guru BP," sahut Lily sambil senyum _yandere_.

_Glek_.

'_Sial, mati aku_,' batin Meito dengan tampang horror.

"Ja-jangan dong, Sensei! Pikirkanlah nasib kakak saya tercinta ini!" bantah Meiko mendadak. Lily yang ngeliat pun kaget. Sedangkan Meito…

'_A-arigatou, Meiko-chan! Kamu emang nomer satu di dunia!_' batinnya menangis terharu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lily.

"Soalnya nanti gak ada yang bisa ditipu buat beliin saya sake, Sensei," jawab Meiko dengan tampah super polos.

'_Ya, Meiko-chan, kamu emang sadisnya nomer satu di dunia!_' batin Meito. Kini sambil nangis bombay. Tapi entah kenapa Meiko, Rin, Kaitp, Miku, Ring, Luka, Akaito, Lui, dan Gakupo malah ber-_smirk _ ria. Mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk saling bertelepati, mumpung lagi gak ribut dan mumpung kedua sensei dihadapan mereka lagi cengo.

~Dunia Telepati(?)~

Rin yang pertama memulai percakapan(?) di dunia telepati(?) mereka.

'_Ne, daripada kita malah bengong disini mendingan kita kabur yuk…_'

'_Boleh, boleh! Yuk kabur! Aku belom puas makan es krim nih~_' balas… you-know-who.

'_De-demo… kalo nanti ketauan gimana?_' tanya Ring bingung.

'_Ya… pelan-pelan ajalah! Nyantai jalannya!_' jawab Miku sedikit ketus.

Lui langsung ngejawab, '_Bagus, ide bagus tuh! Ayo Rin-chan, kita kabuuurrr!_'

'_Lu-Luka-samaaa~ akhirnya… kita… bisa…_'

'_Urusai, baka-mitai! Mati saja kau! Awas kau yaaa!_'

'_Udah, udah, sesama _pacar_ jangan berantem dong! Tapi gue setuju. Ayo kabur!_' kali ini Akaito yang bales.

'_Langsung cabut yok! Mumpung masih pada nge-_freeze_ tuh!_' sekarang Meiko yang jawab, karena dia merasa dikacangin.

Lalu Rin kembali bertelepati dengan semangat, '_Yosh, minna! Kita _cabut_ pada hitungan ketiga ya! Satu… dua… ti…_' mereka ber-9 bersiap untuk kabur. '… _GAAA!_' mereka melesat melewati Meito dan Lily, lalu pada saat itu juga…

"TUH KAN! LIHAT, INI SALAHMU, SAKINE! MEREKA KABUR SEKARANG!" tuduh Lily sambil menunjuk Meito dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"HAH?! APA?! SALAHKU? INI SALAHMU! KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK BERTANYA SEPERTI TADI MAKA MEREKA TIDAK AKAN KABUR!" balas Meito gak _woles_.

Dan dalam sekejap, kelas 2-A dipenuhi sorak-sorai murid-murid dan kursi serta meja melayang.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

_**Pulang Sekolah**_

"Etto… Rin-chan, gak apa-apa nih kami tinggal?" tanya Ring. "Um! Gak apa-apa, aku masih ada urusan," balas Rin sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kami duluan ya, Riin!" seru Meiko.

"Eh, eh, besok kita main ke Crypton Park yuk!" ajak Kaito kepada 8 makhluk di depannya.

_(Crypton Park itu anggap aja D*f*n / Tr*ns St*d**, dan ada kolam renangnya)_

"Ayo! Ayo! Mumpung besok libur, kita main seharian disana!" seru Miku dengan semangat 45.

"Oke, oke! Udah, kalian duluan aja sana, aku mau ngurusin sesuatu!" usir Rin.

"Haahh, iya deh, iya… kita duluan ya, Rin-chan!" kata Lui."Ya! Pulang sana!" usir Rin lagi sambil mengibaskan(?) kedua tangannya.

"_Jaa ne matta ashita_!"

"_Jaa_!" Rin melambaikan tangannya.

Alhasil mereka ber-7 pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Eh, tunggu, ber-7? Satu lagi? Hoo, ternyata Lui lagi ngikutin Rin. '_Rin-chan mau ngapain, sih? Perasaan dia kan bukan anggota OSIS, dan selalu pulang bareng. Rin-chan kenapa ya?_' batinnya kepo.

Sementara itu, Rin…

'_A-are? Dia dimana ya? Kok mendadak ngilang?_' batin Rin sambil menengokkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Gampangnya sih _celingukan_.

'_Err… chotto… kalau dia bener-bener Kagamine Len yang itu…_' Rin memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya, memasang pose detektif. Tak lama kemudian, dia menjentikkan jarinya. '_Ah, bener juga! Pasti dia ada di atap!_' batinnya asal, lalu berlari menuju atap sekolah dengan kecepatan penuh. Lui yang mengikutinya cukup kewalahan karena larinya tidak secepat Rin. '_Ri-Rin-chan?!_' batin Lui bingung.

Akhirnya Rin sampat tepat di depan pintu atap sekolah. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membuka pintunya, berharap yang dicarinya—Kagamine Len—ada disana.

Dan…

.

.

.

Hopla! Len ada disitu! Rin berjalan ragu ke arah Len. Sedangkan Lui(yang tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang Rin) tetap diam sambil menatap bingung. '_Mau apa dia ke atap sekolah?_'

* * *

**T**e**B**e**C**e

* * *

**Gyaaa! Gimanaa? Aneh ya? Aneh ya? Aaahh, gomenna, minna-**_**sama**_**, saya bingung harus dibikin gimana chapter 2 nyaa! Sekali lagi gomenne, gomennasai!**

**Terus ini apa-apaaannn?! Chapter yang ini gaje ya? Iya kan? Aaaaa, **_**kusooooo**_**~! Yang ini aneh bangeeettt! LenRin-nya gak kerasa ya? Terus KaiMi-nya aneh ya? Ya kaaan? Dan humor-nya juga gak kerasa ya? Waaaa! Gomenne, gomennasaaaaai!**

**Err, oke, cukup.**

**Ah iya! Saya juga mau nanya ke minna-sama sekaliaan, menurut minna-sama, ****Len itu siapanya Rin****? Hayoo! Jawab ya di review! Yang bener saya ucapin selamat ajadeh XD /dor /duak**

**Okee,**

**Mind to write some **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**:)**


End file.
